


The Seo Brothers | Changlix

by SKZSTAY_66



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Crack, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Randomness, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampire Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZSTAY_66/pseuds/SKZSTAY_66
Summary: It's Felix's first day in Seoul, and the Seo brothers— Seo Christopher, Seo Minho and Seo Changbin— give him an eerie feeling, and the 6 year old Seo Jeongin doesn't make it any better.(A Vampire au)Vampire!ChangbinHuman!Felix (Who is also a Babysitter)Yes..I.N. is a kid (like literally) in this fanfic :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Day 1 Felix's P. O. V.**

_Step into the darkness,  
Say goodbye to the light,  
We live in an eternity,  
Where every day is night_

**~Unknown**

**•—•—•—•**

It's my first day in Seoul, I just got here from Australia to attend the University. I don't really know anyone here but I'm staying with the Seo's. They were looking for a full time babysitter and in return they would give a place to stay, food to eat in their home and of course money, so I took that offer.

Right now I'm looking at the piece of paper containing the address, trying to figure out directions. After a minute or two I gave up and decided to call Christopher —the eldest of the three Seo brothers— to help me. 

I took out my phone and dialed his number and after some rings he picked up the phone. "Uh.. Hello! Chris?" I said into the phone, "Ah, yes! Who is this?" Came his reply, "Chris, Felix here. I just arrived in Seoul, so.. I'm kinda confused to where to go cause I'm new here and communication is scary." I explained. He laughed a bit at the last line but continued anyways. 

"I see, I see haha, of course. If you want I can come there to pick you up. Tell me where you are or any landmark." He said, "Well right now I'm at xxx Road and there's nothing that I see in particular." I replied. 

"The xxx Road? Well that's pretty far from where we live. It'll take quite a while for me to get there, do one thing as I come to pick you up why don't you go around a bit and explore stuff. I'll call you when I get there, alright?." He said, "Ah! Okay, Thank you! Bye." After that the call ended. 

Taking Christopher's advice I decided to go to a cafe called Stay For Stray. _Such a long and weird name, but whatever I thought._ As soon as I entered the cafe I was welcomed with an overwhelming smell of coffee and cakes. 

The cafe was pretty crowded but I managed to find a seat for myself anyway. I took a look at the menu and thought of ordering something that will fit within my budget, as I was done thinking about my order a waiter came at my table to take my order, "Hello! Welcome to Stay For Stray cafe, have you decided on your order yet?" He asked and showed a cute smile that reached his eyes. 

The waiter was about my age, a bit shorter than me with cute Chubby cheeks and a nice eye smile that could melt anyone. _He reminds me of a Quokka or Squirrel_ , I thought as I stared at him. 

He raised an eyebrow at me and asked "Did you?" "Your smile is really cute." I said dazed, He smiled and chuckled a little as he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Ah.. I mean, Yes! Yes I did!" I laughed awkwardly, "Uhm.. One Strawberry Milkshake and a chocolate shortcake." I said. 

He laughed at my antics as he said "It's okay and thank you, by the way I'm Jisung, Han Jisung as you can read on my badge. And you are?" He asked, "Bond. James Bond. Ahhh— I mean Felix.. Lee Felix hehe" I replied awkwardly. 

He laughed at my antics and nodded as he asked, "Are you new here?". I furrowed my eyebrows a bit as I replied "Yes, yes I indeed am. How do you know?", "This cafe is pretty famous in Seoul, there is no one in Seoul that hasn't visited this cafe. And mostly customers come visit here on a regular basis because of the affordable prices and good quality food. And I've seen you here for the first time so.., you can say a wild guess?" He informed. I stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth and nodded slightly 

" So.. One strawberry milkshake and a chocolate shortcake," He repeated my order "Is that all? Anything you want to add?" He asked again. "No, that will be it." I replied and closed my mouth, "Okay, so wait here I'll be back in short while with your order. And if you want, you can wait for me to finish my shift and I'll show you around." He offered. 

Christopher said it'll take quite a while for him to come and he definitely gave me the green signal to roam around until then so why not. "Yeah! Sure, I'll wait for you." I said after thinking for a moment and gave him my infamous sunshine smile, and in return he gave me his cute eye smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suddenly I felt chills go down my spine. _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1 Felix's P. O. V.**

_Once again I retreated into my deepest mental hiding place  
_  
**~ Anne Rice  
•—•—•—•—• **

"Here's your order. Enjoy your meal, my shift will be over in a few minutes and then we can go." Jisung informed, "Yeah sure and thank you." I replied as I started to eat my chocolate shortcake. _This. Is. Delicious. Oh my gawd!! No wonder this cafe is so popular in Seoul._ I thought as I moaned at the delicious taste of the shortcake and savored every piece of it and drank my milkshake delightfully.

As I devoured my meal Jisung sneaked his way to the seat placed opposite to mine and sat there, as I finished the last bits of my snack I glanced at him, seeing that he has slipped off his black apron and now is in his casual clothes. He was wearing a grey shirt underneath his black suit-jacket and blue –denim– jeans accompanied with black sneakers. An attire which seemed to compliment his blond hair. 

He gave me an eye smile once I finished my drink and asked "Did you enjoy your meal?" To which I replied "Hell yeah! This food is fucking delicious. Who even made this?", "Well this is one of the most popular cafe in Seoul. What do you expect? And by the way the one who made this is a really close friend of mine who happens to be the chef and the owner of this place." _Wow that's cool._ I thought.

"Really! That's so cool. Can I meet him? Can he go with us? How does he look like? Do you think he'll like me?" I asked as my eyes sparkled with curiosity, he chuckled at my antics but answered anyway "I know right? It's pretty cool. And yes you can definitely meet him but unfortunately he can't come with us cause he has his duties as a chef and the owner. And I'm pretty sure he'll like you because he likes all cute things.", he passed me a wink after he finished, due to which I started to blush a lot. At this he chuckled again while taking his phone out his phone, "wait, I'll just call SeokJin and ask him to meet you." He said.

"Aye! Jin, wassup?  
...  
Can you just stop with the 'Bulletproof!' every time I ask you wassup? Seriously it's getting a bit annoying now.  
....  
Jesus, can you stop with those low blows? My cheeks are cute alright!! They are _cute_. C-U-T-E cute.  
.....  
Yeah, yeah whatever. By the way are you by any chance free right now? Oh wait? What am I saying, if you had the time to talk shit about me then definitely you are free. Silly me. Anyway there's this friend of mine who wants to meet you.  
......  
Yes, the guy is cute, and no he doesn't want to meet you because of your worldwide handsome look, gosh dude he doesn't even know you and I know you're tired of being hit on. And well, if you'll look at him you'll think he is a bottom. Cause I definitely think so— ouch! _Felix!_  
.......  
No nothing. Are you coming?  
....  
We are at table number 21.  
......  
Okay then, see ya!" With that he cut the call. Through out the call I was awkwardly sitting and observing the people while sub consciously listening his conversation, until one person caught my attention. 

He had black hair swept backwards displaying a bit of his forehead, wearing a casual clothing consisting of a white Tee shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny ripped jeans, black vans.

Somehow the white tee shirt doesn't go with his dark and black aura. _Oh and his height as well but lets not go there for now_ I thought while trying to judge just how far was he in his emo phase. A shiver went through my spine when we locked gazes with each other it's as if his eyes said _'it not a phase mom'._

He had sharp eyes that were really deep and dark, with a mischievous glint twinkling in them, a razor sharp jaw line that could cut anyone's fingers if he/she tried to touch it, perfectly carved nose, skin so pale as if it hadn't seen sun in years, lips curving into a wicked smirk as he made eye contact with me, entrancing me and capturing me in his gaze, leaving me to drown in his eyes as I try to figure out the exit of the maze. For a second I see his shift from dark brown (almost black) to fiery red. He breaks the eye contact first, keeping me wondering how did that happen or was it just my eyes playing trick on me?

He looked back at his friend and walked out with him after giving me a last glance. Leaving me dazed until I heard Jisung say: 

"And well, if you'll look at him you'll think he is a bottom. Cause I definitely think so— ouch! _Felix!_ " I hit him on the shoulder as my cheeks started to burn to the point I could feel it on my ears as well. With a pout on my face my muscles relaxed in the chair.

"So he will be coming in a minute or so, until that time why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He started, "Well, Hello! I'm Lee Felix, twenty years old, a Virgo, I'm new here in Seoul. I am Australian and I don't really know anyone, you are my first friend here.. That is if you think of me as friend of course. I'm here to attend my university —The Seoul Performing Arts University— and that's it. And... Why do you look so shocked?" I asked, seeing his widened eyes, open mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

"Me too! Oh my god! Me too! I'm also twenty years old and a Virgo and I'm also attending Seoul Performing Arts University. When is your birthday?" He exclaimed. "Ahh 15th of September.. Why?" I replied a bit shocked by his enthusiasm "Oh! My! God! Mine's on 14th September. I tell you this is fate, we are meant to be." He said as he slid his arms around my shoulder and yanked me up from my seat. He turned me around to face the door and I watched him with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. 

"I can see it clearly in the distance" he said moving his left hand from right to left in mid air as if presenting me something as he stared ahead blankly, "The door?" I asked pointing to door situated in the direction he was staring at, when he hit me and said "No! You idiot! I can clearly see the future. I can just feel it that you and me are going to be the bestest of friends." 

A quiet 'oh' left my mouth before I said, "Bestest ain't a word.", "Oh Just shut up! This is a sign from the universe don't challenge it" He hit me on my shoulder one last time as he let go of me and sat down in his chair again. I chuckled at the events that occurred just few seconds ago and sat down on at my seat, before hearing a voice say:

"Ayo! Sungie!" Sungie? Cute. "Ayo! Jin, here meet my new friend Lee Felix, Felix meet my boss and the chef and the owner of this cafe, Kim SoekJin." Jimin introduced us while I sat there staring at him, _wow he is so handsome_ I thought. 

The guy –Jin– was wearing a black ripped jeans and a chef coat with a black apron wrapped around his waist. 

He was the epitome of beauty. Shining brown eyes, cute nose, plump pink lips, sharp jaw line and cheekbones, and damn those shoulders, _those wide fucking shoulders._ I started at him in total awe until a voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Oh my god!! He is cute!! How did you find him Sungie?" The person –Jin– squealed, and pinched both of cheeks with his hand while shaking my head side by side by my cheek. Which led to the removal of my concealer. "OH MY GOD!! ARE THOSE FRECKLES I SEE??" He asked rhetorically "Why did you cover them up they are so beautiful!!" He demanded as he started gushing over them while my face started to burn up

He finally stopped after 45 seconds and held out his hand for a handshake as he said, "Kim SoekJin, twenty seven years old, Sagittarius, owner of Stay For Stary cafe, and I like cute things, just like you." 

I took his hand in mine as the red on my cheeks started to fade a little. "Lee Felix, twenty years old, Virgo, it's my first time here in Seoul and I don't really know anyone but Jisung here. I'm attending Seoul Performing Arts University. And you are really handsome", I mumbled the last part as he chuckled at my shyness, "Well Felix, now you are not alone, me and Sungie are here with you. If you need help or anything don't hesitate to tell us okay?" He asked as he flashed a charming smile. "Well I gotta go now, duty calls you know?" He showed an apologetic smile and said "You can take my number from Sungie, if you need anything from me, and don't hesitate to call me okay? I hope we can be good friends.", "Yeah! Sure! And thank you for your help." I replied as he ran off to the back door with a sign that read **_Authorised Personnel Only._**

"Come on let's go now. We can even get to know even more about each other as we go around the city. Right?" He asked with hopeful eyes and a smile on his face, "Yeah! Definitely!" I enthusiastically replied with a smile. And with that we stepped out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally meets Christopher in person.

**Chapter 3: Day 1 Felix's P. O. V.**

**_Oh sweetie,  
Monsters are real  
And they look like people._ **

**_~Unknown_ **

**•—•—•—•—•**

Me and Jisung had been roaming the streets of Seoul and to be very honest, we got to know each other very well in the short amount of time. It's like we just clicked. We were heading back to the Cafe, until we got interrupted by a sweet yet sad melody accompanied with the words 'But I still want you'. The source of the melody was none other than my phone which displayed the name Seo Christopher. I instantly picked it up once I saw the contact and the melody was cut off.

"Hey Chris. Did you reach the place yet?" I asked, "Yes, I did. But where are you?" He said into the phone. "Oh yeah! Right now we're going back to the cafe. Can you wait for me a bit at the cafe? We're like just five minutes away from the cafe." I said. "We? Who we?" He asked, "Oh right! You don't know. I made a friend in the cafe, he works there and his name is Jisung, Han Ji—"

Before I could complete my sentence I was cut off by a whining Jisung. "Why are you giving my introduction to someone else and not _me myself?_ What are you? My mother? No! So, Hello there Mister whoever Lix is talking to! I'm Han Jisung, twenty years old, and Oh! By. The. Way. We are _best_ friends. Alright? You hear that mister whoever Lix is talking too." He sassed into the phone.

"Ugh! Sungie! Shut up!" I said as I shoved him away playfully. He gasped in fake offence and said "How _dare_ you Mister Lee Felix Yongbok? I'm your _best friend._ I'm severely hurt by that attitude of yours." And dramatically clutched his chest where the heart is supposed to be. I laughed at his antics and apologised to Christopher who just shrugged it off and congratulated me on making a new friend.

"Thank you Chris! So I'll meet you there then?" I asked, "Yeah, sure! Bye then." He said, "Yep, bye!" I exclaimed and cut the call as Jisung clung to me and started asking many questions at once. We reached the cafe in no time, and there I Chris talking to a waitress. "Hey Chris!!" I exclaimed and they both turned around a bit startled at my voice. 

"Oh, hey! Felix." Chris replied all the while staring at the waitress whose name ——now that I read it on the badge— is Sharon. "UGH! Cut it out you two. Shay come on!! Either serve some tables" I heard Jisung say in hopes of snapping the two out off the trance they had entered –Which seemed to work as they both jerked a little and turned there attention towards us– "Or just get a room." Jisung continued, which made Christopher smirk and Sharon blush as she mumbled out a little "Shut up Ji." 

_Wtf...._ I thought, "I know." Jisung said, "Did I say that out loud." I asked, "Yep, you did. But that doesn't stop them from being flurty now does it?" He complained. I looked back at the two of them and whisper a quiet "Nah, It doesn't." We giggled a little before composing ourselves back to normal. We stood there in silence four wheeling, till I decide to stop it. 

I thought as I looked at the exchange take place in front of my eyes. "Okay, Felix. Let's go. Shall we? I want make you familiar with the house and members of the house as well. I will take your luggage and put it in the car. And don't tell me you and Jisung were walking around the streets of Seoul while carrying this heavy load." Christopher said, "Okay, then. We weren't walking Chris we were swimming through the city." I grinned at Christopher a bit mischievously while the three of them stared at me for on or two seconds before chuckling and me and shaking they heads. 

"Bye guys, see you soon." I said to Jisung and Sharon and started heading towards the exit followed by Christopher who bid goodbye to Sharon with a wink. I rolled my eyes at his flirty behaviour whilst chuckling a bit and entered the passenger seat when Christopher unlocked the car. 

_.  
.  
.  
.  
._

_Okay, Finally. It's time to see my new home. A new place, a new home, new people and new friends. A brand new chapter of my life starts from this day. I hope God will go easy on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried :) Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please feel free to give me feedback on my writing! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally meets The Seo Brothers.

**Chapter 4: Night 1 Felix's P. O. V.**

**_Don't underestimate the allure of darkness  
Even the purest hearts are drawn to it._ **

**~Unknown**

**•—•—•—•**

As I rested my head against the window the wind caressed my hair and tousled it. The motion of the car and the soft melody playing through the radio lulled me to sleep. The melody slowly fading out of my conscious as sleep embraced me and took me to dreamland.

"–Lix.. Felix" was the first thing I heard when I was woken up by Christopher, I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness and rubbed my eyes a few times to ward of my sleepiness "Wake up, we are here. I know you are tired and you can rest in your room. But first, I want to introduce you to my family." is what he said when he woke me up.

"Oh! We're here! I'm so excited to meet everyone. I hope we can get along." I exclaimed, Christopher chuckled at my excitement and said, "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get along well, especially with Minho." he said and gave me charming smile showing of his dimples. "You go inside and wait for me. I'll bring the luggage." He said and got out of the car to bring my luggage. "No! It's fine! I can do that. You don't need to burden yourself for me. You are already doing enough."

"Ah, don't worry, You are our guest and you must be tired as well. So go inside and I'll bring the luggage." He said, "Thank you Chris, that means a lot.. I mean not the luggage —not that I don't appreciate _that_ — Just everything you're doing. Giving me shelter, food, pay and most important _friendship_. Thank you.. So much." I said feeling overwhelmed, and smiling my sunshine smile.

He smiled at me again —showing off his dimples— and ruffled my hear, "No need. Now go inside. Hmm?" He said, "Yeah." I replied and went towards the direction of the hou— _It's a fucking Mansion!!_ I thought. Wow!! Alright... This— I.. It's...

 _..Wow, I can't believe I'm stuttering in my thoughts_ I thought feigning my surprise as I mentally face palmed my self. It's just that... this mansion is so creepy, yet so beautiful. _I wonder how the interior will be..._

I kept walking until I stopped in front of the huge mahogany door. I waited for Christopher to arrive, and soon as he did he guided me inside the mansion. "Welcome to our home Felix. I know you are tired, so you can go and freshen up in your room. And as I am guiding you there I'll give you a small house tour as well. How does that sound?" Christopher asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I say while chuckling a little. He starts to walk towards the stairs and I follow him while observing my surroundings. "Your mansion is really beautiful." I say in a daze mesmerised by the interior. Christopher chuckles a bit a thanks me.

"Innie, Minho, Changbin. Come down and greet the person who'll be taking care of our innie." I hear Christopher say as I am looking around. After a few minutes, I see two guys and one kid coming down from two different staircase that connected to a large corridor. When they came down and stood in front of me I started observing them very carefully.

The first thing I noted was that one of the guy was the same height as Jisung probably just a little more taller. He had a pure white complexion, his eyes had a darkish brown color with small twinkle of melancholy —which could only be noticed if observed careful— a small perfectly carved noes, and blood red lips which rested in a straight line, that told me that he wasn't really into this socializing shit. He was wearing a black skinny ripped jeans accompanied with a dark blue shirt without any design and a leather jacket. He had his hands in his pocket and his body language screamed IDGAF. 

Then I noticed a small kid who was about five or six years. He wore a bright smile on his face and a excitement in his eyes. Small giggles left his mouth as he continued to stare at me. He was wearing a green colored shirt with different designs on it and a blue colored shorts that reached his knees. _He. Is. So. Cute!!_ I mentally cooed at the boy and couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my lips. 

But the smile automatically dropped when I made eye contact with the second guy. It had a glint of something dark, wild and dangerous. The mischief in those eyes seemed familiar for some reason. After a few minutes of being lost in his eyes I realized that this the same guy I saw in the Café... The same guy, with the same attire and with the same smirk that told me to stay cautious but at the same time, it lured me in. 

"Okay, guys! This is Felix, Jeongin's babysitter. He'll be staying with us from now on so please introduce yourself and make him feel comfortable here." I heard Christopher say as I snapped out of my daze. One by one they started introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Minho." Said the guy with expression that can be considered as bored but no, if you look closely you'll see sadness in his eyes and expression. _He covers it up pretty well I must say._ "Hi, nice too meet you. I'm Felix, hope we can get along well." I give him a bright smile which was returned with a small sad smile and a nod. After the small exchange of words he went back upstairs.

"Hi Hyung! I'm Jeongin, but you can call me innie or I.N.!! It nice to meet you! I'm six years old. Are you the one whose gonna take care of me?" The kid asked with a bright smile and curious eyes that twinkled brightly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness as I replied to his questions. "Hi Innie, I'm Felix. But you can call me lix or anything you'd like. And yes, I'm the one who is going to take care of you, so I hope we can get along well." I said and smiled brightly while ruffling his hair. He nodded vigorously and yawned. "Innie's sleepy, so I'm going to sleep now Hyung. Can we play tomorrow?" He asked, "Sure." I beamed at him. And with that he also went upstairs.

"Hi, I'm Changbin. Nice too meet you little thing." He smirked, the dark glint never leaving his eyes. _Little thing? Excuse me, but wha— mister your height begs to differ._ "H-Hi, nice too meet you too Changbin. Hope we can get along." I chuckled nervously. He laughed mischievously and said "We'll see little thing, we'll see." And left, _Such a creep. But a handsome creep.Wait, wah- Oh shut up Yongbok._ I mentally scolded myself. 

"Come one I'll show you your room so that you can freshen up. It's already 9 pm so I guess you'll be hungry by now? Come lets go." Christopher said taking the lead and I followed behind him cautiously. Feeling a bit creeped out because of one particular guy.

I looked up at the ceiling clasped my hands together quietly and started praying to the universe. _God please go easy on me and please keep me away from that changbin creep cause I think I'll get a heart attack if I go anywhere near him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep.. That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please ignore my terrible attempt at barely present humor ;-; 
> 
> Constructive criticism is as usual always welcomed. Please give me feedback on my writing if you can :) 
> 
> And thank you for reading although I suck at writing and plot making :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I make you anxious—"

**Chapter 5: Night 1 Felix's P. O. V.**

**_I don't live in darkness,  
Darkness lives in me._ **

**•—•—•—•  
**

" **This** is your room Felix. Feel free to decorate however you want! It's not that grand or anything, but I hope you like it." Christopher said showing me the room. "Not grand? Are you kidding me?? This is more than grand mate!" I said in English. "Oh sorry my Aussie just pops outta nowhere." I said sheepishly looking towards the floor while messaging my neck to relax my nerves. "That's perfectly fine. Even I am Australian. G'day mate!" Christopher said smiling brightly while showing off his dimples surprising me a bit. "Wait.. You are Australian? But the other two—" "We are not blood related, I mean we _are_ blood related technically, considering we had the same sire," He first murmured "BUT let's not go into technicalities and now move onshall we?" Then suddenly spoke loudly while clapping his hand and rubbing then together. I looked at him weirdly for a few minutes trying to understand what he just said but my last two brains cells had given up on me so I let it slide. Shrugging my shoulders I replied "Meh, whatever" While moving towards the bed.

"But wait.. You guys are not real siblings? Does that mean you are adopted?" I asked sitting myself down on the bed, "Oh this is fluffy" I said to myself, jumping on the bed a bit while still being seated "Well that's one way to put it, but if it makes it easier for you then yes, we are adopted" He gave a dopey smile before continuing "At least Minho, Jeongin and I am." I gave him a 'does-it-look-like-I-have-the-mental-capacity-to-understand-your-family-tree-after-the-death-of-my-last-two-braincells' look. To which he replied "What I mean to say is that, we were adopted By Changbin's family" Which led to me saying 'oooo' very dumbly while feeling sleepy and hungry simultaneously. "Come on, freshen up and come downstairs, we'll be having dinner. You can sleep after dinner and do the unpacking tomorrow. You must be tired today" He said ruffling my hair a bit while chuckling at my small 'Fuck yeah, I am.' "Okay then I'll be downstairs, if you need any help just call me." He said walking away leaving me alone in my room with my thoughts. 

I flopped my whole body on the bed and flet my muscles relax into the soft cushiony mattress and let out a soft moan at the relief I felt flooding in my veins. I need this after a long day of travel. I stayed there for a few minutes before getting up again to take out clothes and other necessary items for the bath. I took my suitcase and opened it and browsed through the different clothing I had packed before settling on a black sweatshirt and black joggers. All the while thinking about the conversation I had with Christopher. I had felt excited when he said that he is from Australia but the excitement had been replaced with confusion when he said all the other things regarding the adoption. I tried to ponder on my thoughts for a while but gave up cause my brain cells were still dead. _Eh, it not like it's my business or anything. I mean sure, I'm gonna stay with them for five years or so, that too under the same room, breathing the same air, under the same territory, in the same house, with our rooms just few feet apart while baby sitting their baby brother... But it's no big deal. It's not my business_ I thought shrugging while staggering towards the bathroom because of my sleepiness. 

After I took a bath and got ready I decided to let my hair air dry instead of using a hairdryer. I went downstairs to the dining area and saw that three off four of them (as JeongIn was already asleep) were already sitting there. The dining area was huge. A big round dining table made of wood, probably mahogany, was situated in the center, beautifully crafted with different patterns and designs. It looked so majestic that people could've confused its purpose for a round table confrence instead of a dining table if it weren't for the kitchen situated a little far left from it. I myself had thought that this was King Arthur's round table and I had been selcted a knight to search for the holy grail. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone laugh, following the sound I found it to be none other than Seo Changbin. "This is not the round table little thing. Your food's getting all cold so stop standing there and come and sit with us. We don't bite... Or do we?" He said raising his eyebrows a bit fixing me on my spot with his gaze. A smirk placed nicely upon his lips. His dark yet sharp eyes had the same sparkle of mischievousness sprinkled in them when I first saw him, along with an aura of mysteriousness that for some reason creeped me out yet drew me close to him. Some sort of attraction I couldn't comprehend. _If I hadn't known better I would've thought he was a Vampire._ I thought while shrugging mentaly and jumping a bit when I got scared by the same laughter. But this time it was filled with much more intensity. "You haven't seen nothing yet little thing. And before you say or think anything again. Let me just warn you that my height shouldn't matter when I can takeover you any minute, any time and overpower you any second." He said lifting his head to meet me dead in the eye as if giving me some sort of warning which he actually was. My heart started to pump faster as fear took over my body and goosebumps started rising. My eyes started to waver as soon as he averted his gaze. And my breath was laboured, laced with anxiety. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I make you anxious—" He started to speak again in his raspy, gravely voice all the while transfixing me with his gaze and freezing ne with terror but luckily got cut off by Christopher.

"That's enough Changbin." Christopher said in a deathly cold tone and gave him a side eye, to which Changbin just rolled his eyes. "He's just joking Felix. He doesn't like change much that's why he likes to scare off people and try to come off as intimidating. But trust me once you get to know him and he becomes comfortable with you, you'll see a completely different side of him. Now come sit, join us. Your food is getting cold." Christopher said to which Changbin scoffed. Even though Christopher tried to reassure me it didn't work that well. I staggered my way to the dining table anxiously, my heart still pounding with fear. I sat besides Minho who gently held my wrist and started rubbing his thumb in a comforting manner and I instantly calmed down as if he had casted a spell upon me. "Calm down Felix, I can sense your fear and anxiety from miles. Don't worry about Changbin. He sometimes acts like a brat, but he isn't that bad once you get to know him. If you ever feel uncomfortable or feel the need to talk to someone you can always come to me." Minho said smiling a bit at me. And even though he was smiling, his eyes had this tint of melancholy to them. For some reason his eyes held a lot of pain and sadness in them but it wasn't the right time or my place to ask him about it. After all I had met him only a few moments ago. And so keeping that in mind I ignored the sad glint for now and nodded at him smiling my sunshine smile although I did it a bit nervously. Something about Minho's calm and comforting aura made me think that I can trust him and talk to him without being judged or reprimanded. I couldn't wait to get know Minho better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Your reviews are most important!! 
> 
> If you did actually liked reading this crap, good for nothing fic cause of my bad writing then please leave a kudos as it encourages me to do and write better!!


End file.
